You Found Me: Having Trouble Saying Those Worlds
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: From the What If Series on ABC: What if Greenlee and Jason would together? What if Sam and Carly would lovers?
1. Chapter 1

_You Found Me: Having Trouble Saying The Words_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_**It was August 2010, Jason had just been released as he opened the door. He saw the sign of welcome home. It was his partner in crime Sam McCall, his best friend and girlfriend of Sam's Carly and his girlfriend Greenlee Symthe…**_

_**When Greenlee went over the cliff it was Jason who found her and thanks to Patrick Drake also Robin she came out of the coma. Greenlee found out what Ryan and Erica did, she crashed the system and moved to Port Charles. She's been thinking of a business but still hasn't been inspired. **_

"_**I hope my dad and Diane got you out forever." Greenlee said and Jason confirmed they did. Spinelli came rushing down and heard the news. "Miss Greene and I have had our prayers answered for this moment Stone Cold…" Spinelli said and Greenlee agreed. "We want to take you out tonight and your not getting out of it." "Guys…" Jason tried to get out of it…**_

"_**Carly is right and I'm not just saying this because she's my boss….for now." Greenlee said and Carly gave her a look. "Carly is right you need a night out." Sam said and Jason got them to agree to stay here. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You Found Me: Having Trouble Saying The Words**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

_**When Sam blew into town and Carly was going through her issues. She met Sam and they had an affair when she got back with Sonny. Sam became Jason's right hand and had doubt whether she was still gay. Jason does that but it was during Michael getting shot that she knew it was always Carly that she loved and kept her spot as Jason's right hand. **_

_**So Greenlee got the pizza and beer. Jason was on the terrace and Greenlee came over. "No brooding. Fun." Greenlee said and Jason asked if she was still mad. **_

"_**I'm not. You know I've had guys do selfish things you wanted to protect Michael. I knew you would getting out because I'm stubborn and you know I got to see you thanks to a psycho artist but know your home with me." Greenlee said…**_

"_**We have to get Spinelli a new girlfriend. I want to pull Maxie's blonde stringy hair out of her roots." Greenlee said and Jason told her to count to twenty… "He should have never went to jail." Carly said and down her beer. "Honey your going to stop, I'm still pissed too but he's out now and so maybe give the making Dante and lulu projects a perm. Vacation." Sam said as she wink signaling she wanted to have sex with Carly and Jason knew this was going to happened so he needed Sam to get Carly out of there. Carly played along responding that Dante should pay. "You didn't put anything else into play, did you?" Sam asked and Carly paused… "Fuck honey!" Sam said rather loud. Jason knew that tone**_


	3. Chapter 3

_You Found Me: Having Trouble Saying The Words_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

_**Jason walked over and asked to speak to Carly. Sam took Greenlee aside and Carly promised Jason that nothing else is going to happened. "Nothing else." Jason said and added, "What did you do?" "I just prove that the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree.." Carly said and Jason talked about Michael being there and what did she exactly do. She told him…Greenlee expressed that was crazy to do that and Sam asked Carly, can she still stop her? Carly reluctantly told Sam where Brooke-Lynn was…Sam ran and Carly left behind her….**_

_**Jason then took his jacket… "You want to go.." Jason said and Greenlee was wondering if he was going to go after Carly. He told Greenlee that he wanted them to go away besides he knows Carly and Sam enough to know they would acting. **_

_**Sam and Carly decided to have there own party. They went into there hotel room and Carly sat on the couch then Sam pull down Carly's panties.. **_

"_**Do it." Carly said and Sam snuck her fingers in Carly's pussy. "Oh Dante, how can you cheat on me?" Sam reenact what was going to be said and Carly was feeling her fingers. "I'm sorry Lulu but I was drugged and Brooke-Lynn is hotter." Sam did Dante's New York's accent. "I would have married you." Sam did Lulu's part again and then did Dante's, "I know but I was drugged and wait was that Viagra.." Sam went down on Carly and she was hitting all kinds of orgasms.. Sam lick her harder and harder. Carly then strip Sam down and Carly looked at Sam.. **_

"_**I love you because you like me in so many…" Carly screamed another orgasm and Sam responded, "I love you too…Marry me.." **_

_**Greenlee and Jason went to the cabin. It was so pretty and not pink or too lovely. "It's beautiful Jason." Greenlee said and added, "You know a hitman with this much…" "It's all for you." Jason said and Greenlee had her head down because she had a couple of tears. Jason comfort her..**_

"_**Don't ever do that again because I was so alone without you.." Greenlee cried a little more and they would getting close. Greenlee never knew how much Jason really meant to her until he was in jail. **_

"_**I love you big jerk because your not like anyone I met, your way better. So romance me all ready." Greenlee said and Jason responded, "I would but your still talking." **_


End file.
